


Infidelity

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Hathor, F/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Hathor is a rapist, no other way to see it. But...
Relationships: Hathor/Daniel Jackson
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 6





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: betrayal

Hot breath, tingling against my lips. My queen kisses me.

"You are indeed most pleasurable, our beloved."

She settles back against my thighs. Following my gaze, she smiles and cups her breasts for me, then reaches for her corset.

"Attend me."

I sit up and fumble to clasp her ornate garment together. Her fingers play with me briefly before she dismounts and finishes dressing herself. I lie naked and helpless, unable to take my eyes off her.

"We have founded a new and greater dynasty," she says, resting a hand against her belly. She departs.

Sha're. Oh, Sha're, forgive me.


End file.
